This invention relates generally to the production of thin walled, metal golf club heads, such as woods. More particularly it concerns method and apparatus for achieving much higher rates of production of such heads than was previously possible.
There is presently a high demand for golf clubs having wood heads consisting of a hollow steel shell filled with plastic material. Manufacture of such heads involves the use of multiple section patterns around which a wax shell is formed, the wax having the form of the ultimate steel shell to be produced, by the lost wax process. The wax shells are fragile, and are frequently damaged or destroyed in the process of removing the multiple section patterns from the shell interior, as via a "sole plate" opening in the bottom of the shell. Also such removal is very time consuming, and hence costly. There is need for process and apparatus which overcomes these very substantial problems.